


What Is Batman's Guilty Pleasure

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fade to Black Ending, M/M, Sex Pollen, no actual smut written, slightly fluffy, some fluff thrown in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce are hit with a sex pollen while trying to defeat the Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Batman's Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Name doesn't really go with the fic, but my brothers were playing cards against humanity in the backseat while we went on a ride trip a few weeks ago and this was one of the question cards/black cards and it sparked something in my head so... this happened.
> 
> CAH Card: What Is Batman's Guilty Pleasure

Bruce and Clark woke up in their bed early. Their limbs tangled together, sore from either too much movement or lack of movement.

The night before had been... tiring. 

The Joker, his minions, and Poison Ivy had decided to gang up on Bruce, making Clark have to come to the rescue. Then of course, Ivy let out mist and was gone. The Joker and his minions along with her.

The mist Ivy let out was a sex pollen of sorts . Making both men men extremely horny.They barely got home before suits were torn from hot, needy, bodies. Bruce’s mask was quick to come off when they stopped for heavy petting on the couch. Clark always loved how Bruce looked with his eyes lined with a thick, smudgy, black liner. It made his eyes pop in a way nothing else could.

With ease, Clark had picked Bruce up off the couch by his thighs and walked them to their bedroom. The couple had to be careful not to wake Alfredas they stumbled to the room. Clark had found it easier said than done. Bruce, because he was human, was effected by the mist differently than his fiance. His moans got louder the longer he went without any sort of pleasure.

“Gah- Clark!” Bruce moaned into the other man’s shoulder.

“I’ve got you, Bruce.” Clark said while opening their bedroom door. By this time, Bruce’s need for intimate touching had become almost painful.

“Clark! It hurts!” Bruce moaned again, “Please!” he ran his fingers through Clark’s perfect hair; pulling lightly. Clark moaned and closed the door with his foot. With a long, passionate kiss Bruce was dropped on the bed. They both wasted no time removing the rest of their clothes. 

Clark removed his tight pants and boots. Bruce removed his left boot, his right somewhere in the hallway. He almost got his shirt off and over his head before he felt Clark pulling at his tight, armored, pants off his hips. The shirt was discarded quickly, as were the pants.

Bruce grabbed Clark's naked hips and pulled him onto the bed. He hooked his ankles around his fiance’s waist; pulling the other man closer.

Clark intertwined their fingers on either side of Bruce’s head. He began sucking a mark on the other man’s neck. That was until the moans he was producing became too needy to ignore.

“Clark- gah!- do something!” Bruce whined and thrust his hips upward, into Clark's own.

“Don’t worry, Bruce.” Clark told his fiancee, “I’ll take care of you.” With that he continued his mark sucking, this time slowly moving downward. He did everything he knew would drive Bruce insane until they passed out from exhaustion and woke up sore the next morning.


End file.
